It's Feels Like Home
by Melodyo2
Summary: Brennan et Booth se retrouve après une longue absence . Les blessures seront-elles définitives ?


One-shot : It's feels like home to me - Partie 1 sur 3

Tempérance Brennan venait de terminer une longue et dure journée de travail. Le site de fouilles et de recherches à Maluku était immense, l'air était lourd, sec , et les journées se faisaient de plus en plus épuisantes. Bien que contente de participer à un moment précis de l'Histoire, Tempérance commençait tout de même à se lasser des recherches incessantes. Ayant trouver en Daisy un échappatoire, un souvenir de sa vie à Washington, elle et la jeune femme s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Lorsqu'elle s'allongea sur son lit, le travail à l'Institut, Angela et Hodgins, lui revenaient en tête. Elle aurait aimé passer cette année sans se soucier de tout ça, mais c'était sans compter ce sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, l'amour. Comme chaque soir, se fut avec une intense nostalgie qu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.  
Ce matin, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, l'habituelle chaleur ambiante n'était plus au rendez-vous. Bien que la température restait élevée, elle était plus supportable, moins étouffante qu'à l'accoutumée. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la tente, le camp était calme. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha d'elle :

-Docteur Brennan, les recherches d'aujourd'hui sont annulées, la saison des pluies va arriver apparemment plus tôt que prévu !  
-Comment est-ce possible, nous avions encore de la marge ?  
-Ça à été annoncé ce matin à la radio, cette année, c'est plus tôt.  
-Très bien, qu'allons nous faire dans ce cas ?  
-Nous devons plier bagages.  
-J'estime que le travail que nous avons effectué en 6 mois fut correct, mais tout de même, c'est dommage.  
-En effet, c'est regrettable. Je préviens tout le monde, nous devons être partis avant demain soir. La tempête est toute proche.  
-Très bien. Docteur Brigg, il est possible que nous ne nous croisions plus avec tout le monde qu'il y a ici, ce fut un honneur de travailler avec vous.  
-Tout l'honneur est partagé docteur Brennan.

Tempérance était heureuse de rentrer à Washington. Revoir Camille, Sweets, l'Institut et son appartement allait lui faire le plus grand bien. Elle pensait sérieusement avoir fait une erreur en quittant les Etats-Unis. Son monde, sa famille étaient là-bas. Revenir était la meilleure nouvelle qu'on lui avait annoncé depuis des mois. Elle s'était elle même étonnée d'être si emballée par l'idée. Lorsqu'elle l'annonça à Daisy, celle-ci fondit en larme. Sweets devait lui manquer bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais admis. Pensait-elle elle aussi avoir fait une erreur ? Possible.  
Coïncidence ou non, lorsqu'elle et Daisy prirent l'avion le lendemain, cela faisait 6 mois jour pour jour qu'elle avait fait le même trajet dans le chemin inverse. Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Tempérance s'autorisa à penser à lui. Booth. Elle avait arrêté de ressasser les vieux souvenirs, car elle avait découvert que cela lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Pour se protéger, elle avait donc décidé 1 mois après son arrivée de ne pas penser à lui, et encore moins d'en parler. Cependant, ce fut chose difficile, étant donné qu'il lui avait horriblement manqué. Mais ce n'était pas fini, elle allait devoir patienter encore des mois avant de le revoir. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, la communication dans les îles Maluku avec l'extérieur étant quasi impossible. Peut-être Camille avait-elle eu des nouvelles. Avait-elle été mise au courant qu'elle et Daisy rentraient ? Probablement. Les deux jeunes femmes, après plusieurs longues heures de vol, arrivèrent enfin à Washington. Et pour leur plus grande surprise, elles furent accueillies par Camille, Sweets, Hodgins et Angela qui était enceinte jusqu'au cou. La belle artiste n'avait pu attendre une minute de plus et s'était précipitée dans les bras de sa meilleure amie à la seconde où elle l'avait aperçue. Et Brennan, pour la première fois depuis des mois, pleura de joie. Elle était si contente de retrouver Angela. Elle qui lui avait cruellement manquée était à présent dans ses bras.

-Angela, je suis contente de te voir !  
-Oh moi aussi Sweetie, j'avais tellement peur que tu fasses l'année entière et que tu ne sois pas là pour voir les premiers jour du petit prince.  
-C'est un garçon ? C'est Hodgins qui doit être content.  
-Oh oui, ça pour l'être, il l'est. Tu te rends compte que l'autre jour il m'a dit qu'étant donné qu'il était le roi du labo, notre fils en était donc le digne prince. Il devient fou à attendre que ce petit bout pointe le bout de son nez.  
-Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte ?  
6 mois. Je suis tombée enceinte ici, mais je ne l'ai su qu'à Paris. On a décidé de rester les cinq premiers mois là bas, puis on est rentrés le mois dernier. J'ai tellement espérer que tu reviennes avant, oh Brenn je suis tellement heureuse que tu soies là.  
-Hey Angela, pouvons-nous profiter aussi d'un instant de retrouvailles avec le Docteur B ? Tu auras toute ta vie pour tout lui raconter.

Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent à la remarque de l'entomologiste. Ce dernier avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il faisait plaisir à voir, il débordait de bonheur.

-Dans mes bras Docteur B.

Et ils s'enlacèrent, ainsi que Camille, qui était heureuse de voir revenir son meilleur atout mais aussi et surtout son amie. Tempérance ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit Sweets et Daisy. Visiblement, il l'avait attendue. Camille, qui avait vu le sourire se dresser sur le visage de l'anthropologue lui murmura avec un sourire :

-Il était inconsolable. Je suis bien contente que vous soyez revenues, je ne savais plus quoi faire avec lui.  
-Daisy a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter leur pause, et la distance qui les séparaient. Je suis contente qu'il l'ai attendue, parce que sinon, elle aurait eu très mal.

Mais cette dernière phrase était plus pour elle que pour Camille. Mis à part l'erreur de quitter tout ce qu'elle aimait, Tempérance avait surtout laissé passer une chance d'être longtemps heureuse avec l'homme qui l'aimait. Et ces 6 derniers mois furent suffisants pour qu'elle se rende compte que non seulement c'était irrationnel que de refuser le bonheur, et qu'en plus, apprendre de nouvelles choses telle que l'amour pouvait être une bonne expérience. Cependant, elle acceptait toute ces nouvelles choses si c'était avec Booth qu'elle les partageraient. Mais comment allait-elle faire maintenant ? Allait-il bien ? Il était fortement possible qu'il ait rencontré quelqu'un là-bas, une infirmière ou pourquoi pas une journaliste tiens !L'attente allait être longue et douloureuse, elle le savait, mais elle était revenue auprès de ses amis, et c'était le plus important.  
Voyant Brennan réfléchir un peu trop à son gout, Angela proposa à tout le monde d'aller fêter les retrouvailles au Dinner. Ils acceptèrent tous de bon cœur, et Tempérance fut contente d'avoir trouvé quelque chose qui allait lui changer les idées quelques heures. Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Après deux bonnes heures passées dans le restaurant, Tempérance décida de rentrer déposer toute ses affaires et souffler un peu. Angela lui demanda si elle voulait de l'aide. Brennan n'en avait pas besoin mais une personne avec qui parler n'était cependant pas de refus. Et puis elle savait très bien que c'était le but premier d'Angela. Tempérance et Angela partirent donc avec la voiture d'Hodgins, ce dernier proposa un dernier à café à Camille, étant donné que Sweets et Daisy rentraient aussi. Ils avaient aussi beaucoup de choses à se dire, et du temps à rattraper.  
Arrivée à l'appartement, Brennan déposa sa valise dans sa chambre, se passa le visage sous l'eau froide et rejoignit Angela dans le salon qui avait préparé du café. Toutes deux discutèrent pendant des heures sur le canapé. Lorsque le tour de la vie d'Angela fut fini et que le sujet des fouilles à Maluku fut fini, toutes deux savaient quel était le sujet qu'il restait à aborder.

-Comment tu gères le coup ?  
-Quel coup ? Brennan fit mine de ne pas comprendre, mais les larmes qu'elle sentit monter à ses yeux disaient tout le contraire.  
-Tu sais que tu peux me parler Sweetie. Tu vas bien ?  
-C'est très dur tu sais Angela. Ça fais des mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Je me suis efforcée de ne pas prononcer son nom pendant 6 long mois. Je ne l'ai même pas dit dans mes pensées. Parce que c'est trop dur Angie, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, mais pourtant, je ne prononce pas son nom. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe là-bas , si les choses se déroulent comme prévu. Je ne sais pas s'il est toujours en vie.

A mesure qu'elle disait ça, le ton avait changé, c'était de la colère, de la détresse. Les larmes étaient montées et elle n'avait rien fait pour les retenir, parce qu'elle s'était retenue de pleurer beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle ne disait rien à personne, et vider son sac à Angela signifiait que toutes ses angoisses , ses peurs prenaient vie, plus que jamais. Est-ce qu'il était vivant ? Était-il vivant ? Comment savoir ? Comment vivre sans savoir ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé, elle s'en voulait tellement.

-Il y a des choses que tu sais sans en avoir la preuve Sweetie. Par exemple, je sais que je vais être une bonne maman, parce que je l'aime déjà ce petit. Je sais aussi que tu souffres, parce que je te connais et que je sais lire en toi. Et je sais aussi que Booth n'est pas mort. Et tu le sais aussi, au fond de toi, tu le sais.

C'était vrai, Tempérance savait qu'il n'était pas mort. Elle l'aurait senti sinon. Le vide immense qu'elle ressent depuis leur départ à chaque extrémité de la planète est douloureux, mais elle sait qu'il est en vie.

-Il me manque Angela.  
-Je sais.  
-C'est si dur de vivre sans lui. J'avais des habitudes. Il était rare qu'on reste sans nouvelles l'un de l'autre pendant plus de trois jours. Ça a duré cinq ans Angela. Et là, six mois sans lui, c'est juste exténuant. Je commençais sérieusement à déprimer là-bas. Je suis bien contente d'être revenue. Mais l'absence de nouvelles est dur à gérer.  
-Je vais être là pour toi Sweetie, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, dans 3 mois, tu vas être tata, c'est pas génial ça comme nouvelle ? Déclara Angela, les larmes au bord des yeux, touchée par la détresse de sa meilleure amie.  
-Si, ça va être fantastique, as-tu une idée de comment tu vas l'appeler ? Continua Brennan en séchant ses larmes.  
-Oui, on a une petite idée. Teddy Jack Hodgins.  
-C'est adorable Teddy.  
-On voulait que son prénom commence par la première lettre de ton prénom à toi. Donc on a décidé de l'appeler Teddy.

Tempérance qui ne savait absolument pas quoi déclarer pris tout simplement sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pour la remercier. Elle continuèrent à parler du bébé pendant une bonne heure, puis lorsqu'Angela entendit son téléphone sonner et que c'était Hodgins qui lui demandait si elle avait vu l'heure, elle était rentrée. Elle avaient parlé pendant plus de six heures, et il était déjà huit heures passées. Tempérance rangea toutes ses affaires , pris une bonne douche et alla se coucher en pensant comme tout les soirs à sa vie ici, et à Booth.

PARTIE 2

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de Brennan et Daisy à DC. Refusant de travailler avec le FBI jusqu'au retour de Booth, l'équipe travaillait sur les ossements qu'avait ramenés une équipe de Malaku. Ils identifiaient également les inconnus des limbes. L'une des identifications avait été particulièrement dure à gérer sur le plan émotionnel. En effet, les fouines avaient réussi à identifier Carrie Casablanca, 7 ans et demi, enlevée alors qu'elle jouait dans le parc de son quartier, il y a 25 ans. Après autant d'années, les parents avaient perdu espoir, ce qui ne les avaient pas empêché de s'écrouler en larmes dans le bureau de Camille lorsqu'on les avaient appelés. La fillette était si jeune lorsqu'elle avait disparue. Les identifications s'étaient suivies sans jamais se ressembler. Wendell avait retrouvé un adolescent de 17 ans, recherché par la police pour fugue il y avait déjà quelques années. Rien n'était plus pareil. Tempérance aimait son travail mais ces gens que l'on retrouvait n'obtiendraient jamais justice tant les indices s'étaient évaporés au fil du temps. Un matin, alors que Camille se dirigeait dans son bureau, elle avait vu Tempérance s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle avait appelé à l'aide et avait accouru et s'était agenouillée auprès d'elle.

-Docteur Brennan, vous m'entendez ?  
-Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Angela qui entendit Camille.  
-Je n'en sais rien, appelle une ambulance.  
-Non non, je vais très bien, avait déclaré Tempérance qui venait de rouvrir les yeux.  
-Vous venez de vous écrouler sur le sol, vous n'allez pas ' très bien '  
-Je dois juste manquer de sommeil c'est tout.  
-Par prudence, je veux que tu restes couchée au sol , décréta Hodgins, qui était là aussi.

L'ambulance était arrivée. Angela était montée avec Brennan et les autres avaient suivi en voiture. Ils avaient tous passé la journée là-bas à attendre les résultat des différentes analyses. Dans la chambre où était gardée Tempérance, l'ambiance était détendue pour le moment. Elle avait repris des couleurs depuis ce matin. Aux environs de dix-huit heures, un médecin était entré dans la chambre avec les résultats.

Bonsoir, je viens vous apporter vos résultats. Vous faîtes un baisse de tension assez importante. La bonne nouvelle c'est que vous n'êtes pas dans l'obligation de passer la nuit ici, cependant, vous devez vous reposer. Nous sommes , Lundi, je vous interdit d'aller travailler avant Lundi prochain. Vous ne devez pas non plus faire de sport, vous restez chez vous tranquillement allongée, et tout ira pour le mieux.  
D'accord, très bien, merci docteur.

Une heure après, Brennan était de retour chez elle, Camille lui avait interdit de remettre les pieds à l'Institut de toute la semaine. Elle allait donc être bloquée chez elle toute la semaine, à ne rien faire.  
Et il est vrai que cette semaine fut bénéfique. Elle avait entamé l'écriture de son nouveau livre, et s'était bien reposée. La semaine qui suivit, elle avait repris le travail. Les jours passaient, vite pour Angela et Hodgins, et horriblement lentement pour Brennan. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle et Daisy étaient revenues, et toujours pas de nouvelles de Booth. Tempérance commençait à gravement s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Booth de ne laisser aucune nouvelle, pas même un signe de vie. C'est alors que Brennan pensa à quelque chose. Peut-être avait-il donné signe de vie mais le courrier ou les appels avaient été déviés. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. C'était donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle s'était rendue, un soir après le travail, dans les locaux du FBI afin de parler à Cullen. Lorsqu'elle sorti de l'ascenseur, tout les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. Tous savaient qui elle était, et pas une seule personne ici ne pouvait ignorer la raison de sa venue.  
Leurs regards ne lui échappèrent pas. Que lisait-elle sur leurs visages ? De l'espoir , de la compassion ? Ou paraissaient-ils désolés ? Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Peut-être étaient-ils tous au courant de quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Tempérance préféra ne pas y penser. Mais c'était trop tard, elle se sentait déjà moins sûre d'elle, moins forte. Elle était venue ici pour qu'on lui confirme qu'il allait bien mais qu'elle n'était pas mise au courant. Que faire si on lui annonçait autre chose ? Elle n'était pas prête à entendre une version différente. C'est donc avec moins d'entrain que prévue qu'elle passa la porte du grand bureau.

-Docteur Brennan, que puis-je faire pour vous ? La voix de Cullen était calme et rassurante.  
-Je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas eu des nouvelles de Booth ?  
-Si en effet j'ai eu quelques nouvelles de son unité.  
-Ah. Êtes-vous autoriser à les partager ?  
-Non, mais je peux bien faire une entorse pour vous. Cependant, vous ne devez rien dire à personne. D'accord ?  
-Oui, bien sûr. Brennan qui jusqu'à présent était restée debout préféra s'assoir.  
-Commençons par le plus important, il va bien.

Tempérance ferma les yeux, elle était soulagée. Il allait bien.

-Sa mission ne s'est pas exactement déroulée comme prévu, il a été blessé il y a quelques mois, mais ça va beaucoup mieux, c'était bénin. Il va rentrer plus tôt. Et j'ai 2 lettres pour vous. Il ne savait pas comment vous les faire parvenir alors il me les a envoyer. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas vous les transmettre à l'Institut étant donné que vos amis s'y trouvent et je savais bien que vous finiriez par venir me voir un jour.  
-Plus tôt . Comment ça plus tôt ?  
-Je pense que tout est expliqué dans ces lettres, si ce n'est cependant pas le cas, voilà mon numéro de téléphone, demandez moi et je vous expliquerais. Il griffonna des nombres sur un bout de papier et lui tendit.  
-D'accord, merci.

Et partit sans plus de formalités. Elle rentra chez elle, posa les lettres délicatement sur le plan de travail et partit prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle prit possession des deux enveloppes avec marqué « Tempérance ». Derrière chacune d'elles était inscrite une date. Elle décida donc d'ouvrir la plus vielle, qui datait de 6 mois, soit 2 mois après leur départ. Elle caressa le papier, puis déchira le haut de l'enveloppe afin de lire la lettre. Lorsqu'elle l'eut terminée , les larmes étaient arrivées, dans un flot continu, qui ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter :

« Tempérance, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour t'écrire, je m'en excuse d'avance. Je n'aurais jamais du repartir en Afghanistan, tu me manques beaucoup trop. J'ai été incapable de te retenir à Washington alors que j'en mourrais d'envie. Tout est dur ici, vivre est dur, sourire est dur, rire est impossible. J'ai besoin de te voir, cela ne fait que 2 mois mais c'est bien trop. Comment faire sans toi ? Je dois t'avouer que je cherche toujours. Je dois repartir, désolé de faire si court, j'aurais tellement de chose à t'écrire, tellement d'émotions à te transmettre. Je t'aime toujours, je ne peux pas tourner la page, si je tiens ici, c'est parce que je me dis que la récompense c'est que je te reverrais. Je serais patient, mais je te montrerais que tu peux aimer, en attendant, pas de folies. Prends soin de toi»

Il l'aimait toujours, Booth était toujours amoureux d'elle. Voilà ce qui l'avait fait pleurer. Elle avait tellement eu peur qu'il soit passé à autre chose. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience du bonheur auquel elle gouterai en se laissant aller. Elle prit la deuxième lettre, qu'elle lut avec le sourire aux lèvres. C'étaient de bonnes nouvelles.

« Tempérance, excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus souvent. Je ne sais même pas quand-est-ce que tu recevras ces lettres puisque tu t'es enfoncée dans les îles Mapupu. Je vais rentrer plus tôt, moi et quelques gars de mon unité avons été légèrement blessés mais la mission s'est quand même bien déroulée. Nous avons pris de l'avance et avons intercepté un groupe terroriste qui se cachait dans un village. Tu aurais vu tous ces enfants effrayés, c'était à briser le cœur. Je rentre le 19 Décembre à 20h, juste avant Noël. Tu ne seras probablement pas à Washington, c'est triste. J'aurais voulu passer ce Noël là avec toi. J'espère que tu trouveras un moyen de me répondre, et de me dire quand est-ce que tu prendras l'avion pour rentrer, je t'attendrais à l'aéroport. Je suis pressé de te revoir. Tu me manques beaucoup trop. Encore une fois, désolé, je dois partir. Je t'aime »

Le 19 Décembre, c'était le lendemain ! Brennan était si heureuse, elle allait revoir Booth le jour suivant. Ces retrouvailles tant attendues allaient enfin avoir lieu. Ce soir là, elle se coucha avec le sourire aux lèvres, pensant déjà à l'arrivée de Booth le lendemain.

DERNIERE PARTIE

Le lendemain matin, Brennan était réveillée à six heures. Elle était si heureuse de revoir Booth. Mais ce dernier ne savait pas qu'elle serait là. Que faire s'il avait changé d'avis ? S'efforçant de penser à autre chose, elle fila sous la douche et parti en direction de l'Institut. La journée lui parut horriblement longue, cependant, elle ne pouvait entièrement cacher le bonheur qui émanait d'elle. Cette soudaine bonne humeur n'avait pas échappée à Camille, c'était donc toute curieuse que celle-ci était venue demander à Brennan si tout allait bien :

-Oui Camille, ça va merci.  
-Vraiment, parce que vous avez l'air aux anges !  
-Ce n'est rien, juste une très bonne nouvelle  
-Qui est ?

Brennan ne voulait pas leur annoncer le retour de Booth, c'était certes très égoïste de sa part, mais elle le voulait pour lui le temps d'une soirée, avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant.

-Russ va être Papa

Ce n'était pas un véritable mensonge étant donné que sa belle-sœur était bel et bien enceinte, mais ce n'était pas la principale raison de ce sourire si soudain.

-Oh, c'est une excellente nouvelle, félicita Camille.  
-Oui, je suis heureuse pour eux.

Tempérance s'en voulait de ne pas tout dire à celle qu'elle considérait comme une bonne amie, mais c'était trop tôt. Elle n'aurait pu empêcher toute l'équipe de revoir Booth, et cela aurait été normal. Le mensonge était le prix à payer pour avoir des réponses à des questions tues depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.  
Lorsque le jour commença à décliner et que l'Institut se vida doucement, Brennan rentra chez elle prendre une douche. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vît en sortant qu'il neigeait dehors. Rien d'étonnant pour un 19 Décembre, mais ça restait tout de même magique. La poudreuse commençant à être de plus en plus épaisse à vu d'œil, Tempérance partit tout de suite afin de ne pas tomber dans des embouteillages. Elle arriva à l'aéroport à 19h45. Peut-être le vol avait-il de l'avance, peut-être Booth était-il déjà dans l'immense bâtiment. Elle se dirigea vers les panneaux d'affichage afin d'y trouver le vol correspondant. Elle trouvait rapidement la porte par laquelle Booth devait passer dans quelques minutes. Elle y patienta une dizaine de minutes, qui lui parurent une éternité , avant d'enfin voir des gens émerger. Après qu'une dizaine de personne soit sortie, elle le vît. Il était là, depuis des mois, des semaines, d'interminables journées, elle était enfin proche de lui, mais pourtant si loin. Loin, était un bien grand mot, une dizaine de mètres tout au plus, mais cette distance lui paraissait étouffante. Lorsqu'il la vit, lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était là, il ferma les yeux, et remercia Dieu pour avoir écouté ses prières. Puis, ne tenant plus, il s'avança rapidement, courant presque , vers celle qu'il avait toujours aimée. Ne sachant pas comment elle allait l'accueillir, il la prit d'abord dans ses bras, sachant très bien qu'elle ne refuserait pas une étreinte. Ils en avaient chacun besoin. Il sentit des larmes couler dans son cou. Était-elle aussi heureuse que lui ? Impossible, nul Homme sur Terre n'était plus heureux que lui en cet instant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait lui dire, par quoi devait-il commencer. Puis, un éclair lui traversa l'esprit, il allait lui dire ce qu'il s'était retenu de dire ces derniers mois pour se protéger de la souffrance :

-Bones

Tout était finalement aussi simple que ça entre eux. Un surnom qui en dit bien plus que les gens ne peuvent oser imaginer. A ce moment précis, il ignora si c'était l'étreinte où le petit nom qui poussa Tempérance à l'embrasser, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Ne pouvant que lui rendre ce baiser qu'il avait tant espéré, il lui transmit tout l'amour qu'il ne pouvait partager avec des mots. Tous les deux ressentaient ce baiser comme le tout premier, bien que ce ne soit pas exactement le cas. Celui-ci était partagé, il n'y avait pas d'alcool, pas de refus, et encore moins de récompense matérielle derrière. C'était juste un simple baiser de deux personnes qui s'aimaient et qui avaient fait la plus belle erreur de leur vie en se séparant presque un an. Aucun des deux n'avait tenu. Elle avait été triste, s'autorisant quelques larmes parfois lorsque le mal était trop grand. Et lui, il avait pensé à elle chaque seconde, s'interdisant de l'appeler Bones, mais s'autorisant tout de même à y penser. Le temps s'était arrêté, les gens avaient disparus, le bruit n'était plus, seul eux comptaient. Eux seuls. Lorsque ce fut d'une extrême nécessité, ils se séparèrent afin de reprendre leur souffle. Il la vit baisser son visage, elle lui cachait ses larmes, mais il voulait encore et toujours plonger dans ces yeux qui ne lui avaient que trop manqués.

-Hey Bones, ne pleure pas. Tout ça est finit.  
-Je sais... Je sais !

Il l'enlaça pour la consoler. Ils restèrent blottis ainsi durant cinq bonne minutes, attirant parfois le regard de personnes extrêmement attendris par une telle scène.

Après ces retrouvailles, ils avaient passé la soirée chez Brennan, et Booth n'était plus jamais reparti, jusqu'au jour où , un an plus tard, Tempérance apprenait qu'elle était enceinte de jumelles. A partir de ce moment là, de leurs retrouvailles à l'aéroport, leurs vies avaient changées du tout au tout. Tous les non dits avait été criés hauts et forts. Ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais, et Tempérance n'avait plus jamais reparlé de rationalité en ce qui concerne les sentiments, pas même le jour de leur mariage, quelques années après.


End file.
